


Madness

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Football, Football | Soccer, HRVATSKAAA, I just want to wrap Luka in a blanket and kiss him on the forehead, M/M, RPF, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: It's madness and they love it.





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> HRVATSKAAAA yeah! ♥  
> This had to be done. I'm sorry.  
> Also sorry for any possible mistakes in my English, I'm not a native speaker and I felt super hyped yesterday while writing it.

Ivan is not even _that_ good looking and Modrić still can't stop staring at him - in the middle of the game, in front of thousands eyes.

Others call it a great partnerhip in the mid-field.

He calls it madness.

 

The game ends, the cooperation on the field ends, yet his eyes are still searching for Rakitić within every moment. His heart won't stop racing like crazy and it's not all just because of the match. 

Yesterday, at the press conference, they asked him what's the secret of the Croatians' success, and he laughed and said it's the good spirit and friendship.

"We're good friends, proud of the country we represent. I love them all as my own brothers."

 He doesn't lie but it's not the whole truth anyway. 

The truth is he can't face the whole truth. Not just yet.

 

There's an undoubted passion in the way the team plays, and from the reactions Modrić has heard, the fans like it that way - heartful, passionate, heated and patriotic.

The style of the game has a substantial affect on the mood and celebrations. Some players don't let this dream-like world cup get in their heads too much, some seem to be completely out of their mind with joy.

Then there's Rakitić and his unlimited energy inside and outside of the stadium. 

Yes, something has happened between them, Modrić can't remember _how exactly_ his whole world turned upside down. It must be something about this world cup, something about the enviroment, emotions and the highs and lows they feel, something about all the expectations, stress and anxious awaitening of the end of this victorious ride.

Something about Rakitić.

And he's sure that his favourite and lucky _Number 7_   feels the same way.

The only problem is they never actually talk about their relationship now.

 

They make love the same way the play - passionately and harshly, and there's sweat and pain and raspy breathing much like in the game.

When Luka wheezes "Ivan - Ivan - it's _too much_ " in a broken voice and tries to catch his breath, Rakitić grips him by his long messy wet hair and answers equally breathily: "No - it's not enough."

It's unbelieavably easy to lift Luka up against the wall, his small and somewhat fragile body allows Rakitić to do whatever he wants with him, and it's _never enough_.

Luka's head if full of questions, all the _whys_ and _ifs_ make him weak, although not as weak as the sight of Rakitić's half parted lips with the chant " _Luka - yes_   _oh God_ \- " on them.

He kisses the younger man roughly and presses their sweaty foreheads together. 

Modrić can't stop the tears that are burning in his eyes. There's nothing else than the two of them and the wall behind Modrić's back right now and the feeling is overwhelming; Rakitić understands the sudden burst of tears, he always does, and kisses the wet cheeks of his captain in a much more tender way than moments ago.

It's sheer madness and it fits so well in this crazy World Cup.

 

It can't be just plain lust that drives him crazy for Rakitić, hell, he could have the fans, the girls, the boys, whoever he wants, but he's not like that. He loves his family, he loves his wife and he's still convinced that there's no other woman for him than Vanja.

But this _situation_ is a completely different story. He refuses to call this _thing of theirs_ infidelity. Actually, he refuses to label it at all.

Is that a simple need to get rid of the stress? It's not that simple.

Is that a sudden change of his sexuality? Definitely not.

Is that a weird attraction he's developed for the angel-faced Rakitić? Partly yes.

Is that a feeling of being connected to someone in such a deep level that nobody else could understand? Yes.

 _Madness_ is the most fitting and self-explaining word.

 

"How do you feel?" Luka asks playfully, patting _Number 7_ on the back just minutes before the start of the semifinals match. 

Rakitič's smile brightens up the locker room. "Good, as long as you're there with me, _captain_."

In moments like this, Luka Modrić would give anything to win the World Cup - for himself, for the country, for his kids, for the team, and most importantely, for Rakitić.


End file.
